


A Mutual Friend

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, I guess you could call this a coming out story, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to ‘The Wonderful Wizard of Oz’ by L. Frank Baum, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A little story wherein Stiles has a brain, Derek has a heart, and they’re both too cowardly to make a move. If they only had a clue...





	A Mutual Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Hey! Just a little something inspired by the prompt words _sun, writer, practical_ , provided by the sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. The moment I saw those words I immediately thought of a quotation from ‘The Wonderful Wizard of Oz’, plus a nickname I really wanted Stiles to give Derek! And once I had the Wizard of Oz story in my head Stiles’ last line in this fic practically wrote itself! Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks to Jmeelee for running her eye over it and being the voice of reason when I was overthinking things as usual. :-)

“What up, Sunny D!”

 

“Stop _calling_ me that!”

 

“Aw, don’t be like that, Der! You’ll break my heart!”

 

“Yeah, well, like the writer said ‘Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable.’”

 

“‘The Wonderful Wizard of Oz’?”

 

Derek nodded, unsurprised Stiles got the reference. He’d always known there was a big brain to go with that big (very, _very_ distracting) mouth, even if he pretended to think otherwise.

 

“This your way of telling me you’re a friend of Dorothy too?” Stiles smirked.

 

Derek floundered, caught off guard and feeling exposed, before his brain caught up. “Wait… _too_?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Now they can follow the yellow brick road wherever it may take them! For anyone who hadn’t heard the phrase before, ‘a friend of Dorothy’ is an old euphemism men who identified as something other than straight used to use to identity themselves to each other. 
> 
> The most popular theory of origin for the phrase is that Dorothy in the movie version, ‘The Wizard of Oz’ (they dropped the ‘wonderful’ for the film) was played by Judy Garland, a gay icon. There are other, less popular theories as to its origin, but this one suited my story well. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story with me, please, feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks for reading. xxx


End file.
